Po
Po is similar to her appearance from the Original TV Series; 1st Phase She is a humanoid covered in red fur with a circle-shaped antenna on the top of her head. Her face and the inside of her large ears have a paler skin color. After have been killed, she is hanged with her eyes closed, her face bloody and her screen broken in appearance. On her Pre-Mutation, she has a grey-ish face and empty-looking eyes. 2nd Phase As an infected, she looks like some sort of insect-like creature. She now lacks ears and a lower jaw and has luminescent red eyes along with long sharp teeth protruding from her upper jaw. Her body is skinnier and taller than before, her regular arms being shrunk and moved down to the sides of her television screen, with human-like hands with fingers. She now has two new limbs attached to her shoulders, ending in scythe-like blades. On her bladed arms and her legs are various spikes. 3rd Phase She has a spider-like body, with four long legs that end in spikes instead of regular legs. Her bladed arms are hidden under the spiked cape-like structure behind her neck, and her regular arms are moved back up to her shoulders with a pair of claws at the ends. Her television screen is still cracked, and her head is identical to her previous mutated form. In the Original TV Series, Po is described as being quite shy, lovely and rather tomboyish. She often plays with a scooter, that she calls "Po cooter", and describes Tinky Winky as her best friend. In Slendytubbies, Po displays a variable personality, depending on the player's dialogue choices. For the most part, she appears to have a kind, caring, and helpful personality, being eager to fix the custard machine and hand out Tubby Custard to her friends, as well as searching for Tinky Winky when he starts behaving abnormally and leaves the Teletubby House. However, she may also be polite and compassionate or rude and aggressive, depending on the player's dialogue choices. In her infected states, she does not appear to have any personality. The only notable characteristic of her behavior is her obedience to Noo Noo, as she always listens to him and never attacks him. Po is the playable character of Chapter 0 - It was good. The game opens with a scene of Po looking out to the river from the beach in the Main Land, during the day. Noo Noo will approach her, speaking for a short time with Po until telling her to go back to the Teletubby House to eat. After the cutscene introduction, she will arrive at the house. As she approaches, Tinky Winky will run up and greet her. Po will respond, after which the player has the choice of speaking to Laa Laa, kicking Laa-Laa's Ball into the distance, and to enter the house. Once inside, she will be able to talk to Dipsy. He will provide guidance to the player as Po must turn on the power then attempt to use the custard machine, breaking it in the process, after which she will have to grab the toolbox from the workbench and fix the custard machine. After this is done, Dipsy will ask Po to hand out Tubby Custard to each of the other three Teletubbies. After giving custard to the others, Po will make one last custard for herself. All four Teletubbies will then go to sleep afterward. 10 hours later, during the night, Po will still be awake. She will watch Tinky Winky as he gets up, breaks the custard machine, and leaves. At this point, the player will be able to make the choice between following him alone or waking the others up as well. After the choice is made, Po will grab the Builder's Torch from the workbench and leave to find Tinky Winky. If the others are woken up, then Laa Laa will search with Po, first searching the beach while Po goes to search near a tree. If the player chose to go alone, then they will have the option to search the beach first. If Po goes to the tree first, she will find a Tubby Custard behind the tree, and comment on the unusual position of it. She will then leave to search for Tinky Winky at the beach. When Po goes to the beach, she will approach Tinky Winky from behind. If the others were woken up, she will comment on Laa Laa's corpse. Tinky Winky will then turn around and begin to chase Po. She will attempt to hide from him inside the Teletubby House until she finds Dipsy's corpse inside, where she will then start running along a side path to try and escape Tinky Winky. She will then stop in front of a tree and get caught by him, after which the chapter abruptly ends. Category:All Killers